1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus operable to produce humanly visible light responsive to a low-light environment. In particular, the invention relates to electrically powered, solar-rechargeable, visible light-producing structures.
2. State of the Art
Lighting is known that is adapted to illuminate a single-sided display sign, such as a billboard. Such lighting generally includes one or more lamp in a light fixture that is typically hard-wired into electrical power delivered from an electrical utility. Therefore, placement of a display sign such as a billboard is limited by the proximity of, and ability to make a connection to, an electrical utility source. The light fixture associated with a billboard is typically anchored in a substantially permanent association with that billboard. Furthermore, only a single side of the billboard is illuminated by the light fixture.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a light fixture that is capable of illuminating both sides of a two-sided display sign. A further improvement would provide a solar-rechargeable, battery-powered light fixture adapted to illuminate both sides of a two-sided sign. Another improvement would provide a portable light fixture adapted to illuminate both sides of a two-sided sign that can be moved from a first sign to a second sign. It would also be an improvement to provide a battery-powered light fixture adapted to illuminate both sides of a two-sided sign that includes an override switch to enable storage of the light fixture in a dark environment in a charged condition without causing a light emission. A still further improvement would provide a solar-rechargeable light fixture that includes a microprocessor to manage battery life and/or illumination output, or to control other operations of the light fixture.